People have a great interest in entertainment media programming such as television programming and movies. New forms of programming that can be referenced as television programming have also appeared in the form of videos, whether downloadable or streaming, from services such as YouTube. Generally, users watch programming in a fairly hit-or-miss style, such as by channel surfing, conducting basic searches on various videos, or reviewing various “favorites” lists of videos. In channel surfing, a user generally learns only what they can see in a small summary box (where they have digital media delivery such as DirectTV or digital cable) and what they can discern from watching the program for a time. In conducting searches, the users see various general search results, such as from a search against the web or against a database of videos (e.g., the YouTube database).